


Please

by rebelwritesthings



Series: Tony Stark is basically Peter Parker’s dad [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tony Stark, Pepper Needs a Hug, Pepper and Tony are Peters parental figures, Pepper is a saint, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Suicidal tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Depressed, Tw suicide and self harm, rhodey is a saint, tony is basically Peters dad, why do i hurt myself this way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: Peter can’t lose Tony. Tony can’t leave him. Not now.Not ever.





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome back, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter looked up in surprise, he didn’t think he’d ever get used to F.R.I.D.A.Y.

“Thanks. Is Mr. Stark in his lab?”

 

“Yes. I’ll take you there immediately.”

 

If AIs could have emotions, Peter would have described F.R.I.D.A.Y as worried.

 

Frantic.

 

In fact, when the elevator began to move, it seemed to be quicker than usual.

 

“Please proceed straight to the lab.”

 

The door opened and Peter could tell right away that something was wrong. He dropped his bag and ran towards the lab as quickly as he could.

 

Something was definitely wrong.

 

The normally clear glass walls of the lab were blacked out and the door was locked.

 

It shouldn’t have been locked.

 

Tony knew Peter came over every Friday after school to spend the weekend working in the lab.

 

Tony always left everything open for Peter.

 

Peter went up to the door and punched in the passcode.

 

It didn’t work.

 

“F.R.I.D.A.Y,” Peter stammered, “why won’t it open?”

 

“My protocols permit me from unlocking the door or telling what happened.”

 

“Purely hypothetically, could I break the glass?”

 

“I believe if you used your webs to swing yourself from the ceiling into the window to the left of the door you could shatter it.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Peter rolled up his sleeve to reveal a web shooter.

 

“I got this.”

 

He webbed himself up to the ceiling and taking a deep breathe, swung down and went straight through the window.

 

Upon hearing the shattering glass, he opened his eyes.

 

Blood.

 

Blood everywhere.

And in the middle of it all

 

Tony Stark

 

Broken glass surrounded him and a half empty bottle of vodka was clutched in his hand.

 

Cuts littered his skin and when Peter looked up a note was written in blood on the wall.

 

It said, I’m sorry.

 

Peter rushed over to his mentor, “Mr. Stark? You’re gonna be okay. It’ll be okay. Call 911!”

 

F.R.I.D.A.Y didn’t answer.

 

Peter desperately searched for a pulse and he found one.

 

A soft fading beat.

 

Fighting back tears, Peter pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

 

“Hello. I need an ambulance. Avengers Facility. Tony... he’s dying. Please.”

 

Peter dropped the phone and fell to his knees.

 

“Please. Tony.”

 

He grabbed Tony’s hand and began to sob.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know how hospitals work in America

Pepper Potts was sat at her desk when she got the call.

 

“Hello. Is this Miss Potts?”

 

“Yes it is. May I ask who’s calling?”

 

“I’m from the New York State Specialty Medical Institute. You are listed as Tony Stark’s emergency contact. You need to come here immediately.”

 

“Oh my god”, Pepper paled, “I’m on my way. What happened?”

 

“It would be better if I explained in person.”

 

Pepper hung up the phone, and without a second thought she was running to her car. She sped off, thankful there were no cops around, as she ran red light after red light  

When she arrived, Pepper didn’t even to bother to see if where she parked was legal.

She just ran to the front desk, “I’m here for Tony Stark.”

 

“Follow me.”

 

Pepper was led to a private waiting room where Peter was sat.

 

“Peter?” He looked like he’d gone through hell, “Honey?”

 

He stood up and ran into Pepper’s arms, “I’m sorry. I should have called them sooner.”

 

Pepper pulled Peter close to her, “It’s okay, honey, what happened you looked like you saw someone...”

 

Pepper trailed off.

 

No.

 

Tony wasn’t...

 

Tony was fine.

 

There was just a small lab accident or something.

 

“Pepper. There was so much blood. And alcohol. He... he tried to kill himself. They don’t know if he’s gonna make it.”

 

Peter began to cry into Pepper’s shoulder and she held him, unable to process anything.

 

“It’s okay, Pete. It’s going to be alright.”

 

Pepper wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince, but she would be shocked if Peter believed her.

 

She didn’t believe herself.

 

The pair stood there, holding each other together for what felt like hours.

 

Finally, a nurse came to speak to them.

 

“He’s stable.”

 

Peter pulled himself away from Pepper and collapsed into a chair.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Blood loss and alcohol poisoning.”

 

“Can we see him?”

 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea”, the nurse glanced at Peter.

 

Pepper repeated her self, “Can we see him?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Peter, sweetheart, come on. We’re gonna go see Tony. He’s gonna be alright.”

 

This time, she felt kind of convinced. 


	3. Chapter 3

Four hours.

 

Peter had been sat by Tony’s side for four hours, but it felt like so much longer.

 

Pepper was in and out of the room, off making phone calls or something.

 

Peter didn’t bother to ask.

 

“Peter, honey,” Pepper was stood in the doorway, she looked absolutely exhausted.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I talked to Rhodey and told him what happened. He’s going to be here as soon as he can. You should call May.”

 

“Can...”Peter sighed, “Can you call her instead. I can’t... I need...”

 

He couldn’t finish.

 

He couldn’t force himself to speak.

 

He could barely breathe.

 

It was all too much.

 

Peter had thought that he was out of tears, had cried himself dry, but apparently he was wrong.

 

Pepper sat beside him and pulled him to her.

 

“It’s okay”, she whispered, “I’ll call May.”

 

Peter nodded and Pepper left the room.

 

He was pathetic.

 

He couldn’t even hold himself together to call May.

 

And Tony wasn’t waking up.

 

He should have woken up by now.

 

Peter probably failed.

 

Tony was going to die and it was all his fault. 

 

He stayed late at school to talk with Ned.

 

If he’d got there sooner Tony might not be dying.

 

Tony might be okay.

 

“Peter. I told May everything and she wants to talk to you. I’m going to put her on speaker, okay?”

 

She sat back down beside him and pulled him into another hug.

 

“May. I’m here with Peter. He can hear you.”

 

“Peter? I wish I could come see you but I can’t get out of work. I’ll come as soon as I can. I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Peter choked out.

 

Pepper took the phone off speaker and talked to May.

 

For once in his life, Peter didn’t overhear the conversation. Maybe his senses didn’t give a shit anymore.

 

Peter leaned into Pepper’s side and she wrapped an arm around him as she hung up the phone.

 

“I’m proud of you Peter.” She stood up, leaving Peter alone.

 

Him, his thoughts, and Tony.

 

“Mr. Stark? Tony? I don’t you if you can hear me but I need you,” he grabbed Tony’s hand and clutched it like a lifeline, “please. You can’t go. You’re my family. Miss Potts needs you too. The world needs you. You can’t die.”

 

“I’m sorry, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left!


	4. Chapter 4

“Tony?” Peter sounded terrified, as if he thought Tony would disappear at any second.

 

“I’m sorry. I failed.” Tony ripped out his iv, “I failed you. God! I can’t even kill myself right.”

 

Peter grabbed Tony’s hand, “No. You didn’t fail. You didn’t leave!”

 

Tony sat up and pulled Peter into his arms, “I’m sorry.”

 

Doctors and nurses flooded the room, having been alerted that something had changed.

 

They told Peter he had to go.

 

That he had to leave them alone.

 

Peter couldn’t leave Tony.

 

He couldn’t.

 

He fought against the doctors trying to get him to move.

 

Pepper rushed in the room and grabbed Peter, “we have to go. They need to take care of him.”

 

“No!” Peter sobbed, as he was dragged out of the room, “Pepper. I can’t leave him alone. He thinks he failed because he’s alive. We have to help him.”

 

“Peter, oh honey. We will help Tony. Right now the doctors need to check him. You can go right back in there the second they’re done.”

 

“Promise?”

 

Pepper had never seen Peter look so vulnerable.

 

So young.

 

“I promise.”

 

“Miss Potts, I think it would be best if you spoke to him alone first. One visitor at a time is recommended.”

 

“I’m going to go talk to him, and then you can see him for as long as you like? Okay?”

 

Reluctantly, Peter nodded.

 

He was supposed to have a good weekend in the labs with Tony.

 

But now Tony wished himself dead and Peter didn’t know how to help.

 

“Hey Peter”

 

“Colonel Rhodes. Hi.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you? It’s Rhodey. How’s he doing?”

 

Peter sighed, “He just woke up. Pepper is with him.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“What for?”

 

“If it wasn’t for you my best friend would be dead.” Rhodey patted Peter’s shoulder, “He’s happier than I’ve seen him in a long time when he’s with you. You’re his family. You saved him and not just today.”

 

“I should have been there sooner. I stayed late at school instead of going straight to the compound.”

 

“Listen to me. None of this is your fault.”

 

“I could have done better.”

 

“You did your best, and you saved a life.” Pepper walked over to them, “Go see him.”

 

Peter didn’t have to be told twice. He ran into the room and collapsed into Tony’s arms, “You’re not allowed to die.”

 

“I won’t. Thanks to you. I’m sorry you had to see all that.”

 

“It’s okay Tony. Just don’t do it again.”

 

“What?” Tony chuckled, “no more Mr. Stark?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all folks. If you have any requests for stories in this universe, comment and I’ll try to write them. Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
